1. Field of the Invention
The present system relates to automatic tracking systems employing control of the field of view of a camera.
2. Prior Art
There are a wide variety of distance-measuring and position-sensing technologies such as that described in the "time-of-flight radio location system", filed by Thomas E. McEwan U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,800. This invention discloses automatic tracking systems and camera field of view control systems operated by a microcontrolled-based automatic control system. These prior art tracking systems employ mechanical means for scanning an area for a control unit. What is desired is a non-mechanical location determination and tracking methodology having very high resolution and fast response times. The present invention provides for improvements over the prior art systems.